The existing prior art for pneumatic regulating devices of a vehicle is given by the following publications: DE 10 2009 003 472 A1, EP 1 243 447 B1, DE 101 60 972 C1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,358 B2, EP 1 536 956 B1, DE 199 18 157 C1, EP 1395754A1, DE 20102436U1, DE 102008023594A1, DE 103 14 570 A1, DE 10 2008 034 240 A1, each of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.